


Date night

by sloganeer



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick buys the drinks and carries them back to the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

Nick buys the drinks and carries them back to the table. Greg thinks tables are for old people. He doesn't say that out loud.

He says, "Tables are for wussies." Nick gives him the beer anyway.

"I've earned my right to a table."

Greg rolls his eyes. Nick is never as old as he thinks he is, but, sometimes, Greg doesn't feel like setting him straight. On a good day, Greg is up for a fight. On a good day, a fight can lead to a fuck. Tonight, Nick is just pissing him off. This is Nick's date. It's Nick's band (too much twang), Nick's beer (too warm), and Nick's decision to sit up at a table in the balcony (too far away).

But Greg doesn't complain because this is the compromise he makes that gets Nick out on the dancefloor when it's Greg's date.


End file.
